Plan X
by thatweirdcatgirl
Summary: While alone while the others are at a field trip, Quinn and Logan make a few mistakes. But, they're not dating. And they hate each other. When their actions cause a huge problem, Quinn is left to fix it. Can she? Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101, just this idea.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORYYYYYY! EEPPP! This is my first first person POV story. I'm just, ugh. QUOGAN OVERLOAD. Ok so, this is if Quinn broke up with Mark, and no bench scene. Just her crying, then eventually going to her dorm, ALONE. No Prince Charming, or Logan. Oh, and Chase is here, but not James. I kinda think Quinn may tell Chase or something I don't really know. GOODBYE ZOEY NEVER HAPPENED. That will be why. But, anyway, here we go!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101. If I did, it would still be going on, even with Jamie Lynn Spears' pregnant ass.**

* * *

I pace anxiously around my dorm room. I look down at the bag and the content inside. I snuck it from the nurse's office. I sigh. Maybe I shouldn't start here, though. How about before I tell you my story, let me tell you about myself.

My name is Quinn Pensky. I'm a 17 year-old scientist. I go to PCA, a boarding school in California. My roommates, Lola Martinez and Zoey Brooks, were on a field trip to a waterpark. I decided not to attend because it seemed stupid, and I had a Quinnvention to work on. Quinnventions are machines I invent, and since my name is Quinn, I gave them the name, Quinnventions. Anyway, a few others didn't go, but there was one in particular.

Logan Reese, the jerkwad and playboy of PCA. He's cute, don't get me wrong, but, ugh. See, I just broke up with my boyfriend Mark, or ex now, because he said he wanted a little 'break', just so he could date another woman. Like, seriously? Who does that? Anyway. Logan was failing physics, and I, being a scientist, was told to tutor him. Ugh. And well, here is what happened a few nights ago.

I knocked on Logan's door. I held all the things we needed to study. He opened it. The power had went out earlier, due to a bit of bad weather, and the room was lit by candles only. I was surprised he could know how to use a lighter without burning down the whole school. His roommates, Michael Barrett and Chase Matthews were on the trip too. He got banned from the trip, due to his anger problems, so it was just him.

"Sup," he replied. I walked in and sat down. "Why do you have all that stuff?"

"So you can actually learn," I replied, sitting the stuff down. He picked up the tape measure I had.

"What is this thingy?" he asked.

"Put that down!" I told him, coming over and swiping it out of his hands. "Let's just get this over with," I said. I sat back down on the couch.

He sat down next to me. God he was adorable. Wait what was that? SNAP OUT OF IT QUINN! After what seemed liked forever, but was only a few minutes, we were screaming at each other.

"IT'S SO SIMPLE!" I screamed. It was simple. So, so, so, so simple.

"IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!" he screamed. He was cute when he was angry. What? Oh god.

We were soon in each other's face, and I don't know. I guess we sorta...

Umm...

Well...

Kissed? Yea, Um, Kissed. Well now I just made things awkward. We kissed for a while, which turned into a make-out session, which turned into sex. Yea. So, I guess you could say I was what happened. That was awkward, don't want to talk about it. And now, I sit in my empty dorm, holding a pregnancy test. I looked down at is and sighed.

"Nice job, being smart." I say to myself sarcastically. I got up from my bunk and looked out into the hallway. No one. I made a mad dash for the bathroom. I peaked inside. One person, using a stall. I decided to go to the stall farthest from the occupied one. I opened the box quietly. I heard the person in the other stall flush, open the door, wash her hands and leave. I sighed.

I sat the box down, and decided I would rip it up to shreds and bury it, just to hide evidence. I peed on the little stick, which is like 10000000% impossible. But, somehow it worked. I flushed, and sat the test on the top of the toilet as I washed my hands. I grabbed a paper towel and wrapped the test in it. I picked up the box, and made another mad dash to my room. I shut the door. I sat it on my bed and paced back and forth.

Again.

I sighed, and decided to check it. I looked down, only to find it say...

Negative.

Just kidding, positive.

I just stared at it.

"Bu-.. no.. ho.. wa...," I said, staring down at the test again.

No.. this can't be happening. I mean, Logan? LOGAN REESE? Oh my god, what was he gonna say? He hates me. I don't know. And Zoey and Lola come back tomorrow. I don't think I could tell anyone. I could tell Lola and Zoey, you know, if Logan wasn't the father. I sighed. The little things in life are always the ones that get you down. I couldn't tell anyone. I needed a plan. A great plan.

That's when Plan X popped into my head. Yes, Plan X. Anyway, here is what would happen.

1\. I wouldn't tell anyone. NO ONE.

2\. Get rid of my tight shirts, buy sweatshirts.

3\. Hide it until summer break, in 3 months.

4\. Get a secret abortion.

I know, abortion is murder, and everyone hates it. But, when your about to become a teenage mother at a boarding school with a guy you hate, and you want to become a famous scientist, it's your best bet.

As I slowly cry myself to sleep, I think of the positives of being pregnant.

1\. No periods for a few months

2\. Sweatshirts! Who doesn't love sweatshirts.

3\. Umm... experience for carrying a child?

4\. Ok I give up.

5\. Seriously. This list needs to stop.

6\. Ok maybe I should sleep.

And that's around the time I feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I feel like this is to casual. Ugh. ANYWAY, what do you guys think? I actually think Plan X is a stupid name. But, if any of you get a great name idea for the plan, please comment! I may use it! :) Thanks for reading :)**

**-Liv**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Well, here is chapter 2 for you! Hey its a random rhyme! Random Rhymin' Timein'! Hold up, did I just say timein'? Ok, no. Let me just get to the damn story, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I wish I owned Zoey 101. Just the plot (Insert witty comment here).**

* * *

Today was the day. It has been a day since I found out about the baby, and Zoey and Lola where coming back today. Or, they already did. They all got back around 6 am.

It was now 9 am and a Saturday. A perfect time to sneak off campus, and go buy sweatshirts and less revealing shirts. I got up and got dressed quietly. I felt a little morning sickness. I decided to throw up in the bathroom at the mall, just in case.

I walked downstairs. Just as I was near the exit, I bumped into someone.

"Hey Quinn!" I heard. I let out a frustrated sigh. I looked up and saw it was Chase. "What's going on? Is Zoey with you?" he asked, looking around.

"Nothing, and no, she's sleeping," I replied.

"Are you sneaking off campus?" he asked, his green eyes getting a bit wide.

"Maybe...," I said.

"Maybe..?" Chase echoed, lifting an eyebrow.

"Don't tell anyone," I replied, and went back to sneaked off.

"Wait!" he called.

"What?!" I turn around, half screaming.

"Can.. can I come?" he asks. "Pleeeaaaaseee?"

I bite my lip. It would be nice to have company. But then again, he **_CANNOT_ **know what is going on. "Only if you don't tell ANYONE."

"Deal," he says.

We look around, and sneak off campus. We walk to the mall.

"Th..the...the mall?" he says.

"What did you expect? Us to rob a bank?" I replied, laughing.

He nodded. I laughed again. We went to a few stores, and I bought a few things. I suddenly was about to throw up.

"I'll be back." I said, bolting out the store we were in. Chase followed, me not knowing. I ran into the bathroom. I threw up a bit. I cleaned my face, and opened the door to him waiting outside of the bathroom.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing, I had to pee really bad," I lied. He raised and eyebrow again and looked at me.

"Say what, it's almost 12. And we better head back soon. I'll buy you lunch and we leave," he said. I smiled, because I was starving. "If."

"If? If what?" I ask.

"You tell me the truth," he replies. I sigh frustrated.

"That is the truth!" I cry again.

"Quinn, please tell me," he says.

"Fine. But only if you buy Taco Bell," I reply.

"Fine," he says.

He buys Taco Bell for me ( Score 1 for Quinn. ) and we sit away from everyone else.

"Ok, so tell me,"

"Look, Chase, I-"

"I bought you Taco Bell,"

"But, its.., its.. its complicated,"

"Quinn," he stares at me, and pouts. I just stare back.

"Quinn, I promise not to tell anyone. What is the big deal anyway? Like, did yo-"

"I'm pregnant ok?" I whisper-shout.

He stops. Like stops. He drops his taco back onto his plate and stare at me.

"Don't lie," he says, after a minute or two on silence.

"I'm not!" I say.

"You... may I ask who the father is?"

I look far off.

"Is it me?"

I shake my head no.

"Is it someone I know?"

I nod.

"Are they single?"

I nod again.

"Do they go to PCA?"

I nod my head again.

"Are they my roommate?"

I don't even move.

"Michael or Logan?" he says.

I sigh. "Logan."

He jumps out of his chair in shock. "No! Liar!" he screams. Everyone turns to look at us.

My cheeks turn bright red. I grab our stuff and Chase's wrist. I lead him and my bags out of the mall.

"Chase!" I say as soon as we're out of the mall.

"I still don't believe you."

"Well it's true!" I say.

"Ok, look me in the eye. Tell me everything you said in there."

I look him in the eye. "I am pregnant, and Logan Reese," I shudder, "Is the father."

We stare at each other in silence. Again. Man, this is awkward.

"Ok, I believe you,"

"Don't tell anyone!" I say.

"Does Logan know?"

Oh my god. Logan. I don't know how I'm gon- Wait, I'm not gonna tell him. Right.

"No. And no one is knowing. NO ONE." I say. "Do you hear me Chase Bartholomew Matthews?"

He nods. We walk back to PCA. We sneak in.

"You promise?" I look at him. He nods. We soon go our separate ways. I walk back to my dorm.

I peak in and see no one. Good. I unpack the bags and put them into my draws.

"And I swear, that was the best pudding I have ever had," I hear Lola as I finish. I turn around and see Lola and Zoey.

"Hey Quinn," Zoey says.

"Where have you been?" Lola asks.

"Um, I've been around," I say.

"You just hung around campus?" Lola replies, raising her eyebrow. God, I'm lying so much.

I nod. I quickly change the subject. "Where have you been?" I ask.

"At lunch, with Zoey. Where I DIDN'T see you," Lola replies.

I nod again. "See, I got my food to go,"

"Why?" Lola asks.

I start to bite my lip, then..

"Hello people!" I hear. I look at the door and see Chase, Michael and Logan. Thank god.

"Are we gonna practice volleyball or what?" Logan asks.

"We are," Zoey says. Lola looks at me. We all walk down to the volleyball court. Zoey and Chase talking, Michael and Lola behind them, leaving me and Logan at the end, awkwardly walking.

"Umm.. thanks for the studying yesterday..," Logan says awkwardly.

"Mhm," I say, nodding.

"Quinn. I know what happened, I'm not stupid," he whispers.

"You sure your not stupid?" I reply.

"Pensky...," he mutters.

"Like your any better," I mumble back.

"Spaz."

"Ego Insane."

"Geek."

"Jerk."

"Creep."

"Hey you're the creep!" Logan says.

"Um, I spend only about 30 minutes looking at myself in the mirror a day," I remind him.

"And I only spend 0 time studying," he shoots back.

"Hey! Lovebirds!" Michael calls, they are all in place to play.

"Oh sorry, I was busy telling Richie Rich here he isn't as pretty as he thought,"

Michael and Lola snicker.

"Excuse you!" he says.

We take our places. Logan gets first serve, and whether on purpose or accident, he spikes the ball at my face.

My nose bleeds pretty bad. I sit down and hold a rag to my nose. Lola stands next to me, Chase sits on my left and Zoey on my right.

"You idiot!" Lola screams at Logan.

"Dude, I didn't mean to!" He screams back.

"You sure?" she replies.

"Yes, I'm don't wasting serves on that geek," he replies.

I stare up at him.

"Thank you Logan," I say. I throw the rag off my face, mutter a curse word or two, and walk off.

"Quinn!" I hear Zoey and the others call (besides Logan, of course) .

I don't turn around. I feel a tear in my eye. I wipe it, I've cried enough over that boy over the course of yesterday.

* * *

**I felt like Chase and Quinn aren't friendly enough in the seasons, so I decided that Chase would be the least affected by the news and wouldn't tell people or beat up Logan or Quinn. So yea, Chase and his bushy hair know (That's why his hair is so big, its full of secrets) .**

**-Liv**


	3. Chapter 3

**AYYY LMAO! Its been a while, honestly. I got busy and things with things so I didn't do this thing and but now I have off and am doing this thing and the things of the things. So, without further ado, I present, chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer- Zoey101 is not my show, just this story plot is. Thank you.**

* * *

I sighed. I was sitting back in my room.

How can you hate someone so much you have sex with them? Not even my complex science mind could stretch around this. And honestly, how can you say you lost your virginity to a playboy? How much fun I'm going to have explaining this one. I sighed, yet again. I remembered I told Chase, and I prayed to God he wouldn't tell Zoey. If he did, I would just have to strangle him. While I was lost in my train of thoughts, I heard someone scream my name. Lola.

"Quinn!" she screams. "You just completely ditched us because of stupid Logan!" She was sweating a bit, it looks like they played a bit while I wasn't there.

"Sorry, I don't like taking shit from him." I replied, drinking my Blix.

Lola rolled her eyes. "You gonna come back or stay here?"

"Whatever." I say, getting up, my nose still bleeding. Me and Lola continue onto the volleyball court. Everyone is playing, so we just kinda jump in. Me, Michael and Zoey end up winning. I spiked Logan in the face. When he asked if his face was messed up, I said yes. He almost cried, it was so funny. After that, there was campus dinner and then we all went to our dorms.

"Well, that was a great game." Zoey says, sitting on her bed, her blonde hair in a perfect ponytail.

"That's because your teammates aren't either staring at their biceps or tripping over something." Lola replies, playing with the hem of her blue pajama pants.

Zoey laughed, and so did I. I was wearing my favorite sweatpants and a shirt from one of my sneaking out shopping trips. I have to admit, it was pretty comfortable.

"Well, its time to sleep." Zoey said. She turned out the light after we all said goodnight.

Of course, I felt sick at that moment. Always at the wrong moments.

"I forgot to brush my teeth!" I say. I got up quickly and left, before they questioned anything. I threw up quickly, (It's so gross, ew.) and then when I was taking a walk back, I felt someone grab me. I almost screamed, when I realized it was Logan.

"Logan!" I said, when we were outside.

"We need to talk." He said. He looked pretty cute without seventy-five pounds of hair gel on his head.

"About what?" I asked.

"Us." Logan replied, looking at me straight in the eyes. When I looked back, he looked away.

"There is an 'Us' now?" I asked him, looking at him sideways. He didn't look back.

"Maybe there is. I don't know." he replied.

"Look, you don't need to figure it out. Logan, I know, I know you have flings with other girls. I get it, you don't like me, just you and your teenage boy hormones. Ok Logan, there isn't need to talk about us when there is no u-" I started to say before he cut me off, kissing me. His breath smelled of mints and toothpaste. He put his arms around my waist and I put my arms on his shoulders. I was confused, like REALLY confused. Logan Reese, kiss me first? I must be in some sort of nightmare. When we pulled apart I looked at him, deciding if I should either smack him or kiss him again.

"What the hell?" I asked. He wouldn't look at me.

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

"Wait.. wait. Did the great Logan Reese just say sorry? To ME? And kiss me? Logan, are you drunk?" I said, laughing. He kinda chuckled. He looked cute half smiling.

Why do I keep calling him cute? Jesus.

I looked him in the eyes. I was tempted to kiss him again.

"Look Qui-" he stared to say before we heard people. Both of us ducked away. It was Zoey and Lola.

"Quinn!" They called.

When me and Logan realized who it was, we sorta panicked. I realized if I didn't go back to them, they would call the police, thinking I'm missing or something. I looked at Logan sympathetically, mouthed the word 'Sorry', then ran off to meet them.

"Hey!" Zoey said when she saw me. She hugged me. "Where did you go?"

"I.. I just went for a walk. I didn't feel good after I brushed, so I walked around outside. It's so relaxing out."

It was quiet for a minute or so, we just looked from one another.

"Quinn, are you ok?" Zoey asked.

"What? Why do you think I'm not ok? I'm fine." I said.

"Whatever you say." Lola said, shrugging.

We walked back to our dorm. We chatted together on the way, then arrived to our dorm. We all slept, but I didn't sleep. Zoey had gotten up in the middle of the night, thinking I was asleep, and walked over to Lola. They talked when they thought I wasn't listening, but I heard them.

"Something isn't right with her, and it's not just her behavior." Zoey said.

"What makes you say that? Besides her strange behavior." Lola replied.

"When I hugged her and she smelled like," she paused, sighing. " throw up."

"Wow." Lola said.

"And," Zoey replied.

"And?" Lola repeated.

"Logan's perfume."

* * *

**I'm sorry if I have become a more shitty writer, this is a very shitty chapter. I just like to twist things around. You know me. Anyway, this is a new chapter. It may be a while before I release another, may not. I just kept getting emails about it and kept feeling guilty. Alright, thanks for reading.**

**-Liv**


End file.
